felidaefandomcom-20200214-history
Movie Credits
Directed by: Michael Schaack *Producer: Hanno Huth *Line Producers: Jo Hahn & Stefan Schieder *Music by: Anne Dudley *Assistant Director: Veit Vollmer *Screenplay by: Martin Kluger & Akif Pirincci *Animation Directed by: Bernie Denk NOTICE: The English cast of the film is highly rumored. The true English cast will or may not be revealed. English Version English version credits *Executive Producer: Jamie Simone *Script Adaption: Jeff Nimoy *Voice Casting & Direction Supervisor: Lynda Gordon *Voice Casting & Direction: Susan Blu & Jeff Nimoy *Additional Casting: Jamie Thomason, Ned Lott & Kris Zimmerman *Re-Recording Mixer: Ernie Sheesley *ADR Voices by "The Looping Group": Greg Finley, Ruth Zalduondo, Vernon Scott, Noreen Reardon, John DeMita, Cathy Cavadini, David Michie *ADR Voice Casting: Barbara Harris & Mickie T. McGowan *Sound Editing: Brian F. Mars *ADR Mixers: Doc Kane & Gordon Suffield *Dialogue Recording Engineers: George Thompson & David W. Barr *Dialouge Editors: Thomas Syslo & Eileen Horta Animation Produced by TFC TRICKOMPANY *Art Direction: Desmond Downes *Overseas Animation Supervisors: Denis Deegan, Udo Beissel *Assistant Animation Supervisor: Adrienne Bell *Animators: Klaus Dzalakowski, Lubica Medekova, Holger Leihe, Mark Brocking, Panagiotis Rappas, Ute von Munchow-Pohl, Eckart Fingberg *Mendel sequence animation by: Hayo Freitag *Assistant Animators: Paulo Rodrigues-Marques, Anja Hiesener, Ansgar Niebuhr, Colum Burke, Dag Hornig, Florian Wagner, Kieran Dowling, Peter Bohl, Robin Muller, Susanne Wendland, Tom Elmes, Ursula Don, Volker Krafzel *Animation Checkers: Eimear Joyce, Lee Hill *Background Artists: Petra Kolitsch, Maeve McCarthy *Layout Director: Mark Marren *Layout Artists: Tobias Genkel, Christian Puille, Kevin Spill, Markus Wagenfuhr, Matthias Lechner, Maurice Joyce, Volker Collmann *Colour Designer: Sabine Leiber *Paint and Trace Artists: Jens Neilsen, Claudia Reinhardt, Dagmar Weisbach, Dirk Bertram, Durte Dahm, Ina Wudtke, Ira Zamjatnins, Jean Jalbert, Julia Weisbach, Kerstin David, Michelle Davis, Renate Nikolaus, Sigrun Kortas *Line Tester: Fernando Figoli *Sheet Timer: Paul Stibal *Visual Effects: Fran Doyle, Anthony Power, Gary Sole *Camera Operators: Werner Loos, Anatole Livera A.FILM ApS *Animation Supervisor: Michael Hegner *Animators: Janus Sorgenfrey Pedersen, Jens Leganger Larsen, Rune Brandt, Ando Tammik, Ilan Hatukah, Jesper Møller, Johnny Zeuthen, Jørgen Lerdam, Karin Nilsson, Meelis Arulepp, Borge Ring, Anne Gellert Nielsen *Assistant Animators: Russel Ladewig, Irene Sparre Hjorthøj, Helle Hansen, Thomas Fenger, Rigmor Tokerod *Technical Direction: Hans Perk *Special Thanks to Karsten Killerich & Stefen Fjeldmark DAGDA FILM *Character Design & Animation Supervisor: Paul Bolger *Animators: Greg Tiernan, Len Simon, Phil Morris, Robert Fox, Silvia Hoefnagels, Joseph Haugh *Animation Crew: Clive James Bolger, John Walsh, June M. Scannell, Kirsten Van Schreven-Butler, Noelle J. Quinn, Chris York, Connor Flynn, Darren Power, Eamonn Butler, Gavin Murphy, Jay Ryan, Karen Scanlon, Michael Boylan, Michael Kiely, Niall O'Loughlin, Paul Fogarty, Robin Gott, Sandra Tiernan, Stephen Reid *Inbetween Artists: Nicola Flynn, Ray Woods, Gerard Brady & James Woottan *Key Clean-up Artist: Richard Smitheman NATTERJACK ANIMATION CO. *Animation Supervisor: Steven Evangelatos *Storyboards: Steven Evangelatos, John D. Williamson *Animators: Jerry Fournier, Douglas Bennett, Christopher Sauve, Hana Kukal, Grant Lounsbery, Alan Best, Chris DeRochie, Stan Chiu, Larry Cariou, Charlie Bonifacio, Ronald Zorman *Assistant Animators: Steve Cunningham, Collen Holub, Sean Ridgeway, Jason Groh, David DeMorest *Timing Director: Ron Crown *Effects Animators: Darren Vandenburg, Bert Denison KUENSTER BROS. *Animation Supervisor: Dan Kuenster *Character Animators: Shane Zalvin, Anne Marie Bardwell, Jeffrey J. Varab, Kent Hammerstrom *Layout: Dan Kuenster, Cole Shortt *Checking: Glenn Higa, Nikki Vanzo HYPERION ANIMATION *Executive Producer: Willard Carroll *Storyboard: Stephen J. Anderson, Moroni, Stark Howell, Alex Mann, Eduardo Olivares, Mark O' Hare *Layout: Darrell Rooney, James Beihold, Stevan Wahl, Ann Telnaes, Daniel Haskett, Bradley J. Forbush, John Pearson, Ashley Lenz, Edgar M. Duncan *Background Design: Brian Sebern, Barri Greenberg, Natasha Garmash, Mannix Bennett *Supervising Animator: Lennie K. Graves *Character Animators: James Lopez, Jens Pindal, John Williamson, Stan Chiu, Wendy Purdue, David Brewster, Jeffrey P. Etter, Roy Meurin, Ralf Palmer *Effects Animation: Mark Dindal *Special Thanks to CHARACTER BUILDERS CALVERT *Layout: Roy Allen Smith, Deke Wightman, Mark Swan *Supervising Animators: Mark Koestier, Kimie Calvert *Character Animators: Kenneth S. Duncan, Gary Perkovac, Jesse Cosio, Heidi Guedel, T. Daniel Hofstedt *Effects: John Dillon, Jeff Howard, Kathleen Quaife-Hodge, Craig Littell-Herrick, Brett Hisey *Color Stylist: Brigette Strother *Clean-Up: Martin C. Korth, Tom Ferriter, Kristina Pindal, Jennifer Stillwell, Wantana Martinelli, Christopher Chu, Chad Stewart, Adam Burke, Karen Marjoribanks, Wesley Chun, Jan Naylor, Fransisco Rosales, Ruth Elliott, Robert Tyler, Craig Maras, Erik Wiese *Checking: Karen Shaffer, Daryl Carstensen, Janet M. Zoll *Scene Planning: James Keefer, Karen Hansen, Dan Larsen *Colour Mark-Up: Sarah Jane-King, Lee Wood *Camera Operators: John Aardal, Allen C. Foster WANG FILM PRODUCTIONS *Executive of Overseas Animation: James Wang *Animation Supervisor: Wu-Wei Chang *Animators: Bunis Yang, Alice Hou, Tosy Tim-Yeh, Simon Lai, Fred Tsan *Assistant Animator: Tasso Lee *Checking: Hu Pei Hoh *Camera: Ryu Seu Chi *Production Manager: Fang Ding AKOM/HAHN-SHIN CORP. *Animation Supervisors: Choi Shin-Mok, Nelson Shin *Animation Crew: Kim Young-Mee, Lee Sang-Yoon, Lee Tack-Meun, An Yong-Nam, Chung Won-Kyung, Chung Yeon-Kwan, Gi Man-Chul, Hwang Ki-Hong, Joe Jin-Ok, Kang Jung-Wha, Kang Sung-Ae, Kim Dae-Young, Kim Ik-Hwan, Kim Ok-Soon, Kim Young-Woo, Park Suk-Young, Son Yong-Sook, Suh Kil-Soo, Yoo Byung-Ro, Yung Yeo-Hack *Additional Animation by HANHO HUENG-UP AZADART *Layout Design: Armen Melkonian *Layout Artists: Rob Koo, Eric Chu, John Yee, Marco Cinello, Martha Oka, Patrice Szewczyk, Peter Wang, Scott Caple PREMIER FILMS *Assistant Animation Supervisor: Brent Odell *Animation Crew: Dave Birkinshaw, Dino Demosthenos, Joyce Saunders-Diop, Mariam Imani, Paul Gooding, Alan Moss, Angeline de Silva, Caroline Cole, Chloe Mauro, Chris Jones, Colin Hughes, Damian Rimmer, Fiona Revell, Julia Draper, Karen Jones, Kelly Spacey, Lorna Mulligan, Lynn Hollowell, Lyra Riley, Maggie Brown, Nick Yates, Nicola Hopley, Paula Goddard, Peter Hynes, Roz Blockstrom, Sally Burden, Samantha Spacey, Tonia Thorne, Steven Handley *Visual Effects Supervisor: John Cousen *Visual Effects: Graham Bebbington, Lynette Charters, Marie Doran, Mark Naisbitt, Les Newstead, Julie Penman, Jane Smethurst, Jill Sutton, Heather Tailby, Martin Wainsborough *Camera Supervisor: John Leatherbarrow ULI MEYER STUDIOS *Key Animators (uncredited): Joan Freestone, Paul Stone, Edric Radage, Andrew Eracleous, Eric Bouillette, Anderas Wessel-Therhorn, Simon Ward-Horner, Mark Povey, Stewart Selkrik, Charlie McCrae, Chris Evans, David McFall, Margot Allen *Key Assistant Animators: Dan Sumich, Dean Roberts, Gary Dunn, Kim Torpey, Michele Craig, Tim Massa, Neil Bushnell *Assistant Animators (uncredited): Isabel Radage, Helga Egilson, Wendi Elis, Priscilla Rhodes, Robyn Hamilton-Garrett, Olive Scott, Lynn Anderson, Roger Wey *Technical Advisors (uncredited): Fraser MacLean, Sandy Houston *Additional Trace & Paint by ANNIE MATE ANIMATIONSSTUDIO LUDEWIG *Animation Crew: Gundrun Ludewig, Imge Langner, Karin Wengorz, Kirsten Otte, Maike Bredfeldt, Maike Kuhl, Mareike Ludewig, Michaela Schuster, Roland Fink, Simone Lemcke *Camera Operator: Ernst Hammes MEDIASOFT *Computer Animators: Moritz Glusle, Marius Mohnssen-Hinrichs, Udo Sabiniewicz, Mitja Thurau German production credits *Editors: Thorsten Andersen, Sylvia Genzmer, Monika Negt, Michael Thaler *Leica Reel Editor: Diego Guza *Post-production: Klaus Basler *Negative Cutters: Hanna Haase, Thomas U. Windheim *Film Transfers: MAZ & Movie, Hans Fink *Laboratory: Bavaria Kopierwerk GmbH, Germany *Orchestra Leader: Gavyn Wright *Music Consultants: Michael Bentele, George Naschke *Music Recording Engineer: Mike Ross-Trevor *Music Recorded at: Whitfield Street Studios *Additional Music Editing: Segue Music *"Felidae" *Written by Boy George and John Themis *Produced by John Themis *Sung by Boy George *Thanks to Tony Gordon, Wedge Music *Courtesy of Virgin Records Ltd. *Published by EMI Music Publishing *"Symphony No. 2 'Resurrection'" By Gustav Mahler *Performed by Polish NISO - Antoni Witt *on Naxos CD I. 550523-24 *Sound Post-production and Final Mix by Solid Sound: Peter R. Adam, Hubert Bartholomae, Andreas Musolff, Joern Poetzl, *Titles: Bavaria Trick, Rudolf Roemmelt *Production Controller: Ulfo Munster *Production Accountants: Karin Brandt, Anne-Sophie Gacon, Eric Helms *Production Assistants: Brigitte Jopp, Bruno Rauscher, Uli Zumsande *Runners: Daniel Matejic, Denis Pabst *Publicist: lona Huttersen *Color Timer: Terry Claborn Category:Characters